Hard To Get
by ShushSam
Summary: Payton and Devon are best friends with Lily. Some how the three of them attract a lot of attention from the Marauders, who are finding them rather 'hard to get.' 'Anyways I'm sorry. I'm impulsive sometimes and from the moment I saw you with your hair in your face I couldn't help but think how cute you are.'
1. Chapter 1

Hello kind readers!

As you may or may not know (you probably don't) I dabbled in some fanfictions in the past but alas never finished. So, please feel free to give me some feedback and encouraging to continue writing. I hope you enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I very obviously do not own the magical world of Harry Potter, I am just visiting it for awhile.

* * *

Everyone

Payton, Devon and Lily had all been best friends ever since Payton and Devon's first year at Hogwarts, two years ago. Together they made an infamous trio. Payton was the fierce brunette. She was quirky and different but loyal and caring. Payton had a very high code of ethics, if anyone hurt someone she was friends with she was the first to step in. This often made people who didn't know her well think she was mean. Devon was a short hair blonde, who was quiet and love to read. Unless she had too much butterbeer. As for Lily, she was kind and nurturing in both her appearance and her mannerisms. When you looked into her green eyes you couldn't help falling in love with her. The girls were inseparable, even though Lily was a year older than them.

Four years ago when Payton and Devon has just been sorted into Gryffindor Lily was the first person they sat with at the table and it had been that way ever since.

They sat on the Hogwarts Express eager to see what adventures this new year would hold for them. Lily was transfiguring pieces of paper into little flowers as the train pulled out of the station. Next to her Payton who was flipping her hair around as she re-enacted her cousins reaction to a garden gnome to Devon. Just then a fifth year names Sirius Black swung the door opened, 'there is room in here!' he called to some people down the hall. Payton sat up quickly, her hair in her eyes still, 'excuse me!?'

'Sorry to interrupt,' he looked at her for a second, 'whatever it is that you are doing here.'

Payton blushed and pushed her hair out of her face and was about to speak again when Lily interjected, 'everywhere else is full? Come on in.' She immediately began helping pull him and his friends trunks into the cart. Payton and Devon had never really talked to these boys, they only knew them because one of them, named James, had a huge crush on Lily. Lily would never go for him though because he always picked on her good friend Snape. Payton and Devon couldn't stand Snape but they were nice enough around him for Lily's sake. Luckily for the girls it seemed that the two of them had begun to drift apart.

James sat down and swung his arm around Lily who threw it off and gave him a playfully dirty look. James shrugged this off and turned his attention to Remus who seemed to be the last of three entering the room. 'Close the door. We don't want Peter to see us. It's already a bit crowded in here as it is.'

Remus shut the door, 'that isn't very nice. He is our friend.'

'Well fine if you like him so much then when he finds us you can be the one snuggling with him,' Sirius spat at him while pulling the curtain down.

There was an awkward silence as everyone registered the presence of almost complete strangers.

James was the first to break the silence, 'so Lily who are your friends?'

'This is Devon and Payton. Payton, Devon this is James, Sirius and Remus. They are in my year.'

'Oh these are your mysterious fourth year friends,' James teased.

'The very ones,' Lily said smiling brightly.

They all made small talk for a while and then changed into their robes as the train was pulling up to Hogwarts. Everyone began to file out into the hallway. Payton and Sirius were the last two in the car because she was tying her shoe and he was pulling his trunk down from an overhead compartment. He yanked it a bit too hard and a bunch of text book and robes fell out as the trunk toppled onto him. Payton rushed over to make sure he was okay and began helping him shove things back into his trunk.

'Sorry to hold you back. You really didn't have to stay,' he said embarrassed.

'It's okay. I wasn't going to leave you here alone.'

'Well thanks,' Sirius said smiling. Then they began running to catch up with the rest of the group. Payton tripped over a rock, tumbling into Sirius who dropped his bag and caught her.

'I guess it's my turn to help you out,' Sirius said smiling. He propped her up and leaned in closely to her. She could feel his breath on her lips for a moment and then he kissed her. It was short and soft. Payton pulled away quickly, 'uh... we really should catch up with the others.'

They ran and hopped into a carriage with Remus and Lily. Sirius awkwardly shifted close to Payton and whispered, 'I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that.'

'It's okay. I wouldn't have minded... it's just this is the first day we've really talked and you are dating that Matilda girl.'

'No we broke up during the summer.'

'Oh...'

'Anyways I'm sorry. I'm impulsive sometimes and from the moment I saw you with your hair in your face I couldn't help but think how cute you are.'

Lily looked over at Payton and Sirius and said, 'what are you two whispering about?'

'We were just making plans to study together in a few days under the old beach tree,' Sirius said with a coy smile.

Remus raised his eyebrows, 'Sirius, you studying?'

'I've decided to do a bit of tutoring this year,' he replied winking at Payton. Who instantly began to blush.

Later that night after the sorting and dinner the trio sat in arm chairs around the fire place.

Devon kicked back her feet and grabbed for a book in her bag, 'isn't it great to be able to finally get dibs on the arm chairs?'

The others nodded in agreement. Payton closed her eyes and listened to the crackle of the fire as Lily began to gush about how cute the first year are, 'they all look so excited.'

Lily and Payton had just begun to drift off when James and Sirius began to fire spit balls at them. Payton shot up out of her seat with her wand drawn, 'I will hex you two if you don't stop. I swear! This is so redi-'

Then she felt Lily's hand on her arm and sunk back down into her chair. Once the boys had sauntered off Payton fumed, 'is that what you have been putting up with from them?'

'It only gets worse... Speaking of worse, what is this study date you have with Sirius?'

Devon look up from her book and began to listen to them.

'Oh... I... Uh... I don't know. He came up with that on the spot. You see... His trunk fell... Then I fell and... Well... He kissed me.'

'He kissed you!?' Devon said eyes wide.

'Shhh... It was like two seconds. I don't know. He has impulse issues. I probably won't even go to study with him.'

'I think you should,' Lily said.

'What?' both Payton and Devon said together. This seemed rather out of character for Lily.

Lily shrugged, 'he's a nice guy and it's not every day a cute boy kisses you. Most guys seem afraid of you Payton.'

'I am not mean!' Payton said scowling, 'plus, I've kissed boys... More boys than you two.'

Devon rolled her eyes, 'Markus Diggley does not count.'

'He is a boy, is he not?' Payton said rolling her eyes.

Devon stuck her tongue out and then dove back into her book.

Payton shrugged and then went up to bed. Not too long after Lily went to bed as well.

Devon lost track of time and read until the fire has burnt down to a low ember. She looked up from her book to find Remus walking up to sit in the chair next to her.

'What are you still doing up,' she asked him.

'Oh I don't know. I couldn't sleep. It happens around this time of the mo- I mean it just seems to happen frequently. What about you?'

'I just lost track of time in a book.'

'Ah that happens to me a lot.'

They talked late into the night comparing books that they had read and talking about their holidays. Until Devon doses off mid-sentence. Remus smiled at her and then went and got a blanket and draped it over her.


	2. Chapter 2

Payton

For Payton the first few week of school moved very slowly. She hated that Lily was in none of her classes, her and Devon were in hardly any of the same classes. Payton wanted to become an auror while Devon wanted to go into herbology. This didn't leave a lot of crossover.

As for her study date with Sirius. It was more like hanging out with a friend. Payton had been very nervous that he would try to kiss her. But it turned out that they were just friendly. They were similar in a lot of ways; both of them were extremely loyal and could be lose canons at times. Sirius was much more rebellious than her though. Payton had never had detention until Sirius convince her and Devon to go star spinning together (where you spin around and then fall over looking at the stars spin above your head). Once she had detention for the first time it didn't seem as bad as she had thought and she began to get into the rule breaking spirit.

Soon the first two months of school were gone and with the end of October came the first trip to Hogsmead. The gang had come together so quickly no one could remember them not being friends. Payton, Lily and Devon were as close as ever. Sirius and Payton were progressively getting to know each other and become good friends. Payton felt like she could really open up to him. Even her and James were becoming good friends. He had convinced Payton to try to be a seeker and it turned out she was exceptionally good at it. Sometimes in their free time the two of them would go for runs together or practice flying. As for Remus he was rather drawn in, Payton couldn't exactly figure out how she felt about him. A lot of the time she thought he was hiding something but was otherwise a very kind hearted boy. Then there was Peter, most of the time Payton felt bad for him. It seemed like everyone pushed him around and didn't want him there but perhaps that was because none of them felt they could really trust him.

The group was excited about their trip to Hogsmead. It was the first time they would all be going together. Remus was going to show Devon a book that she needed to buy. James and Sirius needed 'pranking supplies'. Lily needed a new dress the winter ball, that Devon's family held every winter break, and Payton well she was excited to go for a bit of a hike through the damp autumn leaves.

Once everyone had what they wanted they agreed to join Payton on her hike. It was a decent length, they laughed and tossed leaves in the air. Payton even made a pile of leaves and everyone jumped in it.

On the way back Sirius was walking behind the group with Patyon, as they came back into the main part of Hogsmead.

Payton slipped and felling into Sirius knocking him over. She mumbled apologies and then paused for a moment to look at him. Just then Devon said, 'are you two okay?' Payton swung her head around to see the entire group gocking at them.

They nodded that they were okay as they stood up. There was an awkward silence. To break the silence Lily picked up a handful of leaves and headed for Payton. Payton backed away quickly saying, 'oh no! Don't you dare! Put those down Lily.' Until she felt a thud. She has run into someone. She turned around and began to apologize when she recognized who it was.

'Oh hey I know you. You're in my class.'

'Yeah defense against the dark arts.'

'Yeah you are Miles. Guys this is Miles. Miles is in my class. I just ran into you cause I'm clumsy. Miles is in Ravenclaw, he did the patronus charm on his third try, it's a dove. I don't know why I'm saying this. Sorry I'm ranting. I rant sometimes,' Payton mumbled to no one in particular.

'Good for Miles,' Sirius said sarcastically.

'Yes good for me,' Miles shifted uncomfortably. Then he turned his attention to just Payton, 'would you like to come get some butterbeer with me?'

'Yes sure, guys I'm going to get butterbeer with my friend Miles. I'll catch up with you later.'

Without another word the two were off.

Although Payton had intended on meeting up with the others Miles convinced her to spend the rest of the time there with him. He was slightly pushy and Payton wasn't sure if she really enjoyed her time with him.

On the way back to the castle Miles asked her, 'so is Sirius your boyfriend. What's up with that?'

'Sirius is a boy. He is a boy who is a friend but not a boyfriend.'

'So Sirius wouldn't mind if I asked you out then?'

'Oh well I guess not. Are you asking me out?'

'Yes I am and I really won't take no for an answer,' he said grabbing her hand.

'Hm... Well then I guess... A yes is in order.'

The next morning at breakfast Miles came by and wish Payton a good morning and kissed her on the cheek. After he left Payton was still blushing as Lily asked her, 'what was that all about?'

'We are dating, I guess.'

Devon gushed, 'oh I've always thought that he is nice.'

An awkward silence fell over the table. Then Sirius stood up scowling and said, 'I forgot a book that I need,' and stormed off.

Later on the way to class Payton walked with Lily, 'is Sirius mad at me?'

'Hm... I don't know if mad is the right word. Jealous maybe.'

'Why? Excluding the first day of school he has only acted friendly towards me.'

'I don't know. People on the moon could tell that you two like each other. I think he just never wanted to come on too strong.'

'I guess,' Payton stared at her shoes. She didn't know that it showed that much. 'It's just that last year he dated so many girls. You know, impulse issues and such. I'm supposed to think that two months of him not dating anyone means he's changed in some big way. I guess I just convinced myself we were just friends because of that.'

'I don't know. He is clearly trying. But okay... Let's forget Sirius. Pretend he doesn't exist. Do you even like Miles?'

'Yeah I mean... I guess he is nice.'

Lily stopped walking because she was at the door of her classroom, 'Payton don't date that guy just for the sake of dating. Figure it out before he gets hurt, you get hurt or Sirius gets hurt.'

Then she dipped into her classroom without another word. Payton walked off to defense against the dark arts where she knew she was going to have to face Miles.

Class moved very slowly as Payton contemplated how to break the news to Miles. She worded and reworded things over and over again in her head but when the time came she was awkward and tripped over her words.

'So I was thinking. You're really nice and I think you are a good friend. But uh... I'm... Thinking that might be all I see you as.'

'Are you breaking up with me?' he asked slightly confused.

'Uh... Yeah. I'm sorry the question just took me by surprise when you asked me.'

'That's okay. To be fair I think I had just had too much butterbeer. I kinda feel the same way about you. Just good friends.'

They hugged and then went their separate ways.

Later that night the group was walking back to their common room to call it a night. Payton was lagging behind in the back of the group. They walked by a corridor and someone grabbed her arm and pulled her down it. She gasped but no one seemed to notice. She turned around to see who had pulled her and she was facing a nervous looking Miles and his older brother Darren, who was in Slytherin. He pushed her up against the wall and Payton's wand fell out of her pocket.

'You broke up with my brother?' Darren snarled.

'I think that is between me and your brother,' Payton said sarcastically pushing him off of her.

'What did you leave him for? Sirius Black that nasty bloody traitor? You should be lucky a noble pure blood wanted to date you,' he was now shouting.

'Once again that is none of your business.'

Her friends came rushing around the corner having heard the shouting and noticing that Payton was no longer with them.

'What is going on here?' James asked with his wand raised.

'Nothing. We were just leaving,' Payton said.

Before she could turn to move he said, 'don't you walk away from me you filthy half blood.'

Payton grabbed for her wand and remembered that it was on the floor so instead she ran at him and punched him in the face, 'don't ever insult my mother. She is an amazing witch. Better than most pure bloods.'

'You disrespectful little bitch!' Darren shrieked grabbing his nose.

Miles walked up and grabbed his brothers arm trying to get him to leave. But Darren raised his wand and yelled, 'crucio!'

For a split second Payton felt the worst pain in the world. But then it all stopped. She couldn't hear anything, but she was aware enough to know that he had been disarmed and that James and Remus had him pinned up against the wall. The girls had run to get and get help and Peter was cowering with his mouth opened wide.

Payton backed into the opposite wall and then slid down and sat on the floor. Sirius was next to her on one side. She could see his lips moving but couldn't understand what they were saying. The next thing she knew they were all walking with one of the teachers somewhere.

'Professor? We need to take her to the hospital wing. She is white as a sheet,' Sirius said.

'Yea of course.'

She woke up the next morning with the headmaster beside her bed, 'I know you are tired and probably disoriented right now but we just need you to verify, to the best of your ability, what happened to you last night.'

Payton replayed the story for him and he nodded his head slowly.

'Thank you and I am very sorry that this has happened to you. Your parents have been informed and if you want, they can be here later today.'

'No that's okay. I don't want to bother them or cause a scene. I haven't really told people who they are. I feel a lot better anyways.'

'Yes well on that note I have been instructed to tell you that you are free to go as soon as you wake up. You were just suffering from a bit of shock.'

'Thanks.'


	3. Chapter 3

Lily

Lily walked down to the breakfast table early on this particular morning. Having not spelt at all that night she decided to cut her loses and go to breakfast early. How could she sleep after what happened with Payton? As she approached the table she saw Sirius was already there, hitting his head off the table.

'What's wrong?'

'What isn't wrong!? I didn't know what to do with Payton before. How am I supposed to know what to do now!?'

Lily sighed and sat down, 'just be there for her and hope that things play out well. It's obvious you two like each other. It just takes time.'

'I don't think she likes me.'

'She does. She's just worried.'

There was an awkward silence and then Lily said, 'you know I love Payton and all but sometimes it feels like everything is about her. No offense, I know you like her and shit. Obviously last night wasn't her fault and it's not her fault that she's good at being a seeker... and it's awesome that she sticks up for her friends but it gets her so much attention. Sometimes it's hard to be friends with someone like that.'

'Are you saying you wish last night had happened to you?'

'No. I just wish she wasn't always the center of attention sometimes.'

'Lily! Lily! Lily! You all are. You, Devon and Payton. All three of you. You preform the most beautiful magic any teacher has ever seen. You stick up for not only your friends but the little guys too. On top of that everyone falls in love with you. No one ever has anything bad to say about you. People call Devon a know-it-all and think she's a quiet nerd. Payton has it rough sometimes too, people think she is mean: How long do you think it will take for last night to get spun around so that people think she started that fight?'

'Yeah I guess you're right.'

'Plus James is crazy about you.'

Lily rolled her eyes, 'oh please that's not real. He is just upset cause he couldn't have something he wanted. He's like a child, if he ever got me he would get bored and throw me away.'

'You don't really think that do you?'

'Of course I do. He is a pompous ass sometimes.'

'Lily look me in the eyes and tell me that deep down you really think that.'

Lily shifted awkwardly in her seat, 'okay no I don't. It's just he has been so mean to Snape at times.'

'Yeah that's true. We give him a hard time. But he's kinda a dirt bag.'

'He's nice to me.'

'I guess I just don't see that.'

Lily sighed and nodded. It was becoming less and less that she could see that as well.

In fact later that day he did something that only proved that. They were in a particularly boring history of magic lecture and passing notes back and forth when the topic of Payton came up.

'I can't believe how disrespectful your friend was,' Snape wrote.

'Excuse me? It was none of his business what happened between Payton and Miles. Payton did what was best so that no one would get hurt.'

'She would have been lucky to date a pure blood. Not to mention it's ridiculous for her to talk to a pure blood the way she did. That's the problem with half bloods. They think they are on an equal level with pure bloods when really one of their parents are mudblood. At least I can accept that.'

'Excuse me!? So I'm a mudblood who is lower than you?'

'No, Lily you are different.'

'It's okay. I know you what you think of me. Don't talk to me anymore.'

Lily shoved the last note at him and then turned her chair away from him and wouldn't read another note from him. As soon as class was done she stormed out of the room and went straight up to the common room.

She walked straight up to Sirius, Remus and Peter who were sitting in two cozy arm chairs and said, 'where is James?'

'Upstairs,' they all said.

She shot up the staircase, normally she would have respected the rules and the fact that girls were trusted enough to not have a charm placed on the males rooms. But she knew that if she waited she wouldn't have the courage to do what she was about to do.

She walked right into the room, James was sitting on his bed and there were two other fifth year boys on their beds. She looked at them and said, 'out! I need to talk to James alone.' They looked annoyed and shocked as they left, muttering under their breath.

'To what do I owe the pleasure?' James asked confused.

Lily sat down next to him, 'I'm sorry I never gave you a chance. I have just realized I have been sticking up for someone for a very long time and they don't deserve it.'

'Finally realizing that Snape is a douch-'

Lily cut him off with an unsuspecting kiss. When they drew apart James smiled, 'I've waited a long time for that.'

'Sorry to make you wait.'

Lily snuggled in next to James and they spent some time talking with the curtains pulled around them, until they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

This one is a bit on the short side, many apologies.

* * *

Devon

Devon threw a pillow at Payton to wake her up, 'hey, where is Lily? Me and her always go study Sunday mornings. Here it is Sunday morning and no Lily. I checked the library too. Would you get out of bed! It's almost lunch you lazy girl.' She pulled Payton out of bed by her foot.

'I don't know where she is. God would you just let a woman sleep for once.'

'Payton!'

Payton say up on the floor, 'Remus told me she was acting weird last night. Looking for James. Maybe he knows what's up.'

'Okay.'

Payton began to climb back into bed.

'Oh no you don't,' Devon said rummaging through Payton's clothes. 'You are coming with me. We are finding Lily and then studying. You are have a paper due tomorrow.'

Then she threw an outfit at Payton who sighed and began to get dressed.

They found Remus in the common room studying, with Sirius sleeping next to him. Payton sat down leaned into Sirius waking him up, 'do you lot know where Lily is?'

Sirius grinned, 'upstai-'

'No we were just up there,' Devon interjected.

'No! She is with James.'

The girls jaws dropped. Devon ran up to the boys room and dragged Lily down the stairs. When she came back down she looked at Payton and said, 'library now!'

The three of them walked down to the library as Lily babbled on about Snape and what had happened with her and James. According to her they only made out and talked but the girls were skeptical.

Once in the library Devon had them all working on their homework. Payton whined and complained, while Lily scratched away at her essay. She was not offering up any addition information about her and James, despite Payton's constant attempts at prying into the issue.

Payton changed the subject and directed it at Devon, 'the guys keep trying to get Remus to ask you out. They think you two are perfect for each other.'

'Well we all know that is not true.'

'I know that but they don't. You really should tell them. They are not going to care.'

Devon blushed, 'I guess so. I'm just not in a rush. It's not like I'm about to jump into a relationship and shock them all.'

'Well you-know-who is clearly interested and you should keep hiding this if you like you-know-who… because people won't care and if they do screw it. We love you and that's all that matters. Plus you-know-who won't wait around forever.'

Lily nodded her head, 'Payton has a point.' But Devon didn't say another word she just blushed and dove her head back into her book.

Later that day she was taking a stroll around the grounds with Remus, 'Payton told me the guys are on some kind of match making mission with us.'

'Yeah, they are relentless.'

'Look before you go asking me out I should tell me I'm not into it.'

'Oh,' Remus said taken aback.

'Oh... Uh no I mean I'm not into guys.'

'Oh!' Remus said realizing what Devon meant and that she had not insulted him. 'Well that's cool.'

'Please don't tell the others. I will tell them when I'm ready.'

'Yeah for sure. You have my word. So are you dating a girl secretly or something?'

'No. Well there is this girl who likes me and has been waiting around for me to come out. But I don't know. I like her, I'm just nervous of what people will think of me. Lily and Payton think it's silly but there aren't very many lesbians at Hogwarts so it's hard to know how people will react. I'm just scared.'

'Yeah that makes sense. I kinda know how that feels,' there was a long pause, 'since I know a secret of yours... Can I tell you one of mine?'

'Of course you can Remus.'

'I- I am a werewolf.'

'Oh Remus, I already know that.'

'What!?'

Devon shrugged and said, 'I read a book about them.'

'I should have figured.'


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone

Gryffindor won the last quidditch game before Christmas break so they were celebrating in the common room. Payton was rather drunk because people kept giving her shots of firewiskey, to celebrate the fact that she caught the game winning snitch. Sirius and James were rather drunk as well, which was normal for common room celebrations. As for the others they were on their ways to getting drunk still, they normally paced themselves better than Sirius and James.

They were dancing ridiculously in the center of the common room. Lily had her arms wrapped around James' neck as she sang, wildly and out of key, along to the song that was playing. Payton and Sirius were pointing and laughing at her. Lily looked around and noticed them and grabbed the first thing she could find which happened to be a pillow and threw it at them. Payton ran over and hugged her and then they all resumed dancing wildly.

Devon jumped up and down yelling, 'PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!' and accidently backed up into a girl. This girl was slender and had waist length dirty blond hair, she smiled at Devon as they both apologized. The girl and Devon talked for a moment and then she took Devon's had and they began to walk away. Sirius stood watching them with his mouth hanging opened, 'guys who is that girl.'

Payton spun around in a circle five times before Sirius stopped her and pointed her in the right direction, 'ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Her! That's Tabby, short for Tabitha Hornbrooke.'

'Okay but what's up with that?'

Lily hit Sirius over the head lightly, 'why don't you mind your own business?' Sirius then proceeded to fall over pretending to be dying.

Remus quickly got all of their attention, 'I think what is more interesting than Devon talking to Tabitha is the fact that Peter is dancing with a girl right now.'

The entire group swung around, wide eyed, and began to laugh hysterically as they watched him.

'Someone really needs to teach that boy to dance,' James wailed.

'Someone really needs to teach that girl to have some standards,' Sirius cackled.

'Someone really needs to teach you guys to not be so nosey,' Lily said scowling as she pulled them to a corner of the room where they could watch neither Devon or Peter, 'you guys are just cruel.'

'Oh lighten up and have another butterbeer,' Payton tittered. Lily rolled her eyes and wandered away with James.

'It really is a shame that she always has such a big stick up her ass,' Payton said hastily.

Remus shook his head, 'we will just pretend you didn't tell us that since you will regret it in the morning.' Then he began to yawn, 'anyways I need to get some rest. I'm calling it a night.'

Sirius and Payton tugged on his sweater sleeve, 'no don't go!' they chanted. There was no stopping a sleepy Remus though. He retired up to his room for the night while the other danced the night away.

Sirius and Payton couldn't find the others so they sat down together on a couch in the corner of the common room cuddling, they talked about their friends and their futures, in between singing along to songs. Sirius interlaced his fingers with hers and kissed her ear while they talked.

Not too long after Payton saw Devon and Tabitha dancing in the middle of the common room, as Tabitha kissed her neck. She was not sure if Devon was aware of the public display of affection she was giving this girl, or if Devon would be pleased with this in the morning. As much as Payton wanted Devon to be honest with people about herself she didn't know if this was the way for her to come out. She felt as though Devon should at least tell her close friends before rumors began to spread around the school.

With this on her mind she hopped up and sprinted out to the middle of the dance floor and began to dance with the two of them. In Devon's ear she shouted, 'you know you are in the middle of the common room and everyone is watching you right?'

Devon's face went stone cold.

'It's okay just keep dancing with me and Sirius and Tabitha, you should probably tell the guys in the morning though,' Payton said lightly. She turned around to grab for Sirius thinking that he had followed her but he had not. When she looked back to the couch he was sitting there with a girl on his lap. She stood frozen watching them flirt for a moment and then saw them kiss. Her heart sunk into her stomach.

Devon put her arm around her, 'let's go find Lily and then go to bed.'

When they found Lily she was in a shouting match with James. She was screaming at him about what the best colour dress robes are, 'CLEARLY EVERYONE KNOWS PURPLE IS BETTER! God you are such an ass sometimes. Why do you always have to be right about everything? I'm James Potter and I know everything all the time.'

'Oh very mature Lily! All that I was saying is that sometimes it is nice to have a bit of variety.'

'Variety!? Whatever. No this is so insulting,' she said as tears started to pour down her cheeks.

'Lily I'm sorry,' James said confused. He to pull her into a hug, 'it's okay. Purple is better. You are right. I was being an ass.'

She sobbed into his chest, 'yeah you were.'

When James spotted Payton and Devon and nodded to them, 'maybe it's time for Lily to go to bed.'

Devon laughed, 'I think it's time for everyone to go to bed.'

'Not Sirius,' Payton said frowning, 'he will be up late into the night with all of his lady friends. Dancing and making out, with all of his impulse issues. God I am so stupid. Why am I so stupid!?' she burst out into tears.

'Sirius is making out with girls who aren't Payton?' James asked confused.

Devon nodded as she pulled a sobbing Payton on one side of her and a hiccupping Lily on the other, 'okay lets go guys.'

* * *

Wow five chapters in one day...nOkay I think that is enough for now. I will update again in a few days.


	6. Chapter 6

So here you have it another chapter :D Please review with constructive criticism... particularly if it has to do with inaccuracies. I want to keep it as close to the book as possible. So if you notice anything out of place kindly let me know.

Once again I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter I am merely just visiting it for awhile.

Thanks for reading. Please review if you have any thoughts :D Keep them constructive :D

* * *

Payton

The morning after the party Payton woke up at 7:05am with a pounding headache. She rubbed her face, it felt raw and her eyes burnt slightly. How long did she cry for, she felt silly. She knew what Sirius was like and it was only a matter of time before he went back to his old ways. People don't change especially not for girls like Payton.

Payton walked around the grounds listening to the snow crunch beneath her feet and feeling the cool air across her raw skin. She watched the sun arch over the trees as it began to rise into the sky, letting light peak through the tree branches. Soon she checked her watch and noticed that it was time for breakfast, she didn't want to go but her stomach got the best of her and she made her way back to the castle.

As she walked into the great hall she saw her friends sitting around looking rather haggard from the night before. Lily looked up as she approached, 'where have you been?'

'I rise with the sun,' Payton joked as she grabbed some fruit, 'naw I just couldn't sleep. I'll probably take a nap during my history of magic class later.'

Then she turned on her heel and began to exit the great hall, she wanted nothing to do with the entire clump of awkward that was sitting at the table, too many weird things had happened the night before.

As she entered the corridor she heard quick footsteps behind her and then Sirius' voice followed, 'Hey Payton wait up.'

'What do you want?'

'I wanted to apologize for last night.'

'What about last night?'

'Well, James told me that I made out with Trish and I just wanted to say I'm sorry.'

'Yeah I saw that. Meh, it's not like we are dating.'

'Yeah but I like you.'

'Well then you shouldn't have made out with Trish.'

'So you are mad at me?'

'I don't think that really matters.'

'I think it matters, what can I do to make it up to you?'

'Nothing just leave me alone.'

'Payton, come on. I've been waiting around for you for half a year and I make one drunken mistake and that's it?'

Payton's temper flared, 'yeah you waited around for me and then just when it seem like you had me you went and made out with another girl. What would it be like if we dated?'

'Payton! I thought it was you!'

'What? Trish is a ginger and looks nothing like me!'

'I was drunk! Legit ask James, I told him that we made out and then he said, uhhh no you made out with Trish.'

Payton paused for a moment, 'really?'

Sirius nodded his head sadly, 'please just give me a chance. Let me take you to the winter ball at Devon's.'

'I'm not going to that.'

'Why not?'

'I can never make it out.'

'Why?'

'I just can't okay.'

'What are you hiding?'

'Nothing,' Payton said a little too quickly as her voice cracked.

'That was convincing, now tell me!'

Payton felt cornered, she contemplated running but knew that Sirius would just bring it up again later. 'Okay but you can't tell anyone. Not even the others. No one!,' she said looking nervously around the corridor.

'Deal, I'm good with secrets.'

'My name isn't Payton Lawrence, it's Payton Rinky as in Linda and-'

'Daniel Rinky the famous aurors! WHAT!? Why didn't you tell anyone.'

'Shh!' she said looking around, 'one because people would react this way. Two because my parents didn't want me to be in any danger, they didn't want anyone to target me to get to them.'

'Who are those people who drop you off at the train then?'

'My aunt and uncle.'

'So what does all of this have to do with you not going to the ball?'

'My parents are invited every year to that ball and they have to go since Devon's parents are both important figures in the ministry and blah blah blah… it would just be awkward to pretend that my parents aren't my parents.'

'Oh come on it will not be that bad. I'm so glad you are going to come to the winter ball with me this year.'

'Sirius no!' she said warningly.

'I can't wait to tell the others,' he said happily skipping off to his class

Lily

The Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years were in greenhouse number three, they could see the snow tumbling around outside of the windows but felt warm and cozy inside the humid greenhouse. James and Lily were huddled around a flutterby bush pruning it as they spoke about the events from the night before.

'Did we get in an argument,' Lily asked confused.

'Yes, you thought that dress robes should only come in purple.'

Lily blushed a deep shade of red, 'oh gosh I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay, it was silly and I was antagonizing you. It was funny at first to see how worked up you were getting but then I felt really bad when you started to cry.'

Lily hung her head ashamed and then began to laugh.

They continued pruning the bush and contemplating what the point of doing this was. The bushes shook beneath them, Lily commented on how they were oddly pretty in away but they both agreed that there was not much point as they only bloomed every 100 years. The two thought it was pointless to take care of a plant that they were never going to get to see bloom.

Sirius and Remus were at the table next to them. James wrapped his arm around Lily's side and then leaned in a bit to talk to Sirius on the other side of her, 'did you patch things up with Payton?'

'Yeah she is even going to come to Devon's winter ball with me,' Sirius said grinning from ear to ear.

Lily crinkled her eyebrows together, 'something seems fishy there. Payton has never been able to come before. I don't know if I believe this.'

'Well you better believe it.'

Moments later a paper air plane swooped down and landed in front of Lily. It had her name on the side of it so she unfolded. It read,

'Are you doing this to get back at me? –Severus'

Lily walked across the greenhouse to Snape and said, 'doing what?'

'Flirting with _Potter.'_

'_James _happens to be very nice and if you had ever given him a chance you would know that.'

'Fine hangout with your blood traitor friends then.'

'Fine I will.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

FINE!'

Devon

Devon had almost completely missed lunch. She had to run back up to the dorm to get changed because she spilled on herself during potions. She rushed to the great hall hoping that she would be able to grabbed a bit to eat before rushing to her next class. After all it was the last day of classes so what did it matter if she was a bit late?

As she walked quickly down the corridor she heard some fourth years behind her whispering, 'do you think Devon is a lesbian, I heard she was dancing and kissing-'

Devon spun around on her heel and looked at a set of bewildered Ravenclaw girls, 'are you talking about me?'

The most bold of the three stammered, 'well it's just we heard about some things that happened last night.'

'Okay, so? Do you have a problem with it?'

'It's just a bit weird.'

'What? That I'm a lesbian? Why does that concern you in any way!? Why do you care?'

'I just don't want you to hit on me,' the girl snickered as her friends looked at the ground.

Devon pursed her lips together and turned around, tears began to fall down her cheeks. She didn't even notice that Sirius and James were standing right behind her, having just left the great hall in time to hear the entire thing. She bumped right into them, she mumbled apologies and they pulled her into a hug.

'It's okay,' James said soothingly.

'You should have told us,' Sirius commented, 'we wouldn't have cared.' Then he barked at the girls behind them, 'get lost you vultures!'

'God I know, I should have told you guys sooner. Now Tabitha doesn't like me, she says I am pushing her back in the closet. It's just not that simple. When my parents find out about this they are going to be so embarrassed at the ministry,' Devon sputtered.

'Hey,' James said holding Devon out at arm's length and look her in her eyes, 'from what you have told me your parents seem super supportive and love you so much. This shouldn't change anything.'

'And speaking as someone who is a disappointment to their parents on a weekly… no daily… no minutely… no secondly basis...,' Sirius joked, 'if they do care Fuck em! We'll be your family. Family is supposed to love you for who you are and if they don't then fuck them.'

Devon smiled, 'thanks guys, you're the best.'

Sirius smirked, 'okay well now that that's done who's up for a bit of rule breaking?'

Devon looked cautiously at him.

'Oh come on have a bit of faith,' Sirius said sticking out his tongue, 'I'm not that bad. I am just merely suggesting that we skip our classes this afternoon. Fuck it! It's the last day.'

James and Sirius convinced Devon and they hurried off to convince the others before they got to their classes.

They found Lily and Payton not too far up the corridor. It took a bit of convincing on Lily's part but in the end she gave in. After that they found Remus who was instantly convinced. The group began walking out towards the grounds when they heard Peter's voice calling from behind them, 'hey guys wait up where are you going?'

Lily giggled and said, 'come on Peter, hurry up.'

Then the gang marched defiantly out onto the grounds.


End file.
